


Живи

by Bronach



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Drama & Romance, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronach/pseuds/Bronach
Summary: Макс был уверен, что Цитадель осталась позади, а впереди лишь бесконечная дорога сквозь пустоши, но всё повернулось иначе.
Relationships: Max Rockatansky/Nux
Kudos: 1





	Живи

Солнце медленно взрезало горизонт бритвенно-острым раскалённым диском, заливая всё вокруг алым светом. Макс оглянулся на мгновение: вдалеке посреди пустоши возвышались кроваво-красные стены Цитадели. Он знал, что больше не вернётся. Он уже решил. Ему нечего там делать. Быть может, Макс остался бы, но единственный, ради кого он готов был попробовать начать всё заново - погиб. Как всегда. К этому давно надо было привыкнуть, но разве это возможно? Он много раз пытался очерстветь настолько, чтобы не чувствовать вообще ничего, стать безумным настолько, чтобы все воспоминания превратились в неясные тени, старался не пересекаться с людьми, быть отшельником, сократив все контакты до необходимого для выживания минимума. И всё же раз за разом проходил всё тот же круг Ада, будто созданный специально для него. Стоило только подпустить ближе, обрести треклятую надежду на что-то лучшее, поверить, что можешь заполучить крохи чего-то прекрасного, чистого, что способно возродить душу, и тут же всё заканчивалось, обращалось реками крови, превращалось в новые болезненные воспоминания.

Вот и теперь пыльная дорога расстилалась перед ним, как и много лет назад. В конечном итоге, дорога – всё, что у него есть. Он будет идти только вперёд, пока Великая Пустошь не заберёт его жизнь.

Впереди виднелись песчаные скалы и всё ещё дымящиеся остовы автомобилей. Макс приближался к полю битвы. Вороны уже пировали, погружая чёрные клювы в упругую мякоть глазных яблок, как в спелые плоды, и раздирая когтями давно успевшую остыть плоть. При всём обилии пищи, некоторые яростно дрались за самые сочные куски.

Макс разгонял птиц, пробираясь через месиво из металла и трупов к наименее пострадавшим с виду автомобилям. У него были с собой инструменты и он намеревался починить хоть какую-то тачку, чтобы двинуться дальше. Оставаться на этом могильнике дольше, чем требуется, Макс не имел никакого желания. К тому же, любое место бойни неизменно привлекало падальщиков-мародёров, беспрестанно рыщущих по пустоши.

Песок под ногами был пропитан кровью, повсюду из искорёженных груд ржавого металла торчали изломанные человеческие конечности. Палящее дневное солнце заставляло тела разлагаться быстрее, и над трупами уже висела гнилостная вонь. Когда солнце нового дня окончательно войдёт в силу, смрад станет невыносимым.

Скинув с капота одной из машин верхнюю часть туловища какого-то бойца, чьи внутренности освежеванными змеями тянулись в сторону смятой фуры, Макс открыл крышку и бегло осмотрел опалённый двигатель, изуродованный местными умельцами. Тот выглядел не сильно повреждённым, возможно, машина всё ещё была на ходу. Конечно, этой полудохлой развалине было далеко до его «Перехватчика», но лучше уж такие колёса, чем никаких. На своих двоих в пустоши не выжить.

Макс выволок из автомобиля скрюченный труп бывшего владельца и повернул ключ зажигания. Двигатель поначалу издал стук, что-то заскрежетало, но несколько томительных секунд спустя машина ожила, правда, совсем ненадолго: уровень бензака стоял на нуле, похоже бак был пуст или пробит.

От песка уже поднималось жаркое зыбкое марево, а Макс всё возился тачкой. Как только ему начинало казаться, что он может уехать, обнаруживалось новое повреждение, препятствующее этому.

В конце концов, осталось только залить бензак. Макс выкопал торчавшую из-под песка большую, немного помятую ржавую канистру, та, конечно, оказалась пуста, но вполне годилась, чтобы слить в неё топлива с какой-нибудь дохлой тачки. На жаре он вымотался так, что теперь постоянно спотыкался о трупы, будучи не в силах перешагнуть каждый или отпихнуть с дороги. С трудом переставляя ноги, Макс шатался от машины к машине, стучал большим разводным ключом по бакам, но везде было пусто.

Запнувшись в очередной раз о чьё-то искалеченное тело, Макс упал, едва успев выставить локоть, чтобы не зарыться лицом в раскалённый песок. Повернув голову и тяжело дыша, зло уставился в мёртвые, пустые глазницы трупа. В них уже копошились жирные чёрные мухи, старательно откладывая сотни яиц. Рот мертвеца шевельнулся, будто он пытался что-то сказать; Макс сморгнул, прогоняя наваждение, но оказалось, что глаза не обманывают его: обескровленные губы действительно подёргивались, но лишь потому, что свернувшаяся кольцами сколопендра выедала их изнутри. Макс резко поднялся. Нужно было срочно найти топливо и укрытие, чтобы переждать зной. Ему вовсе не хотелось сдохнуть здесь и стать чьим-то кормом наравне со всеми этими бойцами.

Горячий, сухой ветер гонял над землёй мелкую солёную пыль, которая забивала глаза, ноздри, рот, стараясь проникнуть внутрь и не давая полноценно дышать. Сквозь неё Макс с трудом разглядел очертания огромной перевёрнутой боевой фуры. Он узнал её. По сердцу будто полоснули ножом. Макс сжал зубы и двинулся вдоль неё, зная, что скорее всего найдёт здесь бензак. Мёртвых всё равно не вернуть. И страдать по ним бессмысленно; куда бы они ни уходили после смерти, там наверняка было лучше, чем в этой пыльной, ядовитой пустоши.

Тихий, хриплый стон привлёк его внимание и заставил остановиться. В другой ситуации он наверное не обратил бы на него внимания: если кто-то и остался жив, то принадлежал к числу тех, кто преследовал его и пытался убить. Какое ему может быть дело до них? Но сейчас что-то толкнуло Макса вперёд. Быть может, то самое глупое и бесполезное чувство, от которого он всегда старался отделаться и запер глубоко внутри себя.

Но на самокопание не было времени. Он весь обратился в слух.

Макс нашёл его в узкой расщелине между скал, совсем недалеко от фуры. Накс полусидел, откинувшись спиной на осыпающийся шершавый камень; услышав шаги, он с трудом приподнял голову и попытался нащупать валяющийся рядом пистолет.

— Чёрт… — пробормотал Макс, отказываясь верить.

Разум столько раз обманывал его, подсовывая образы тех, кто давно был мёртв, сейчас он мог довериться разве что своим рукам.

Выронив канистру, Макс в два шага оказался рядом с Наксом, и опустился на колени возле него. Пальцы подрагивали, когда он наконец дотронулся до покрытой липкой испариной кожи.

— Живой, — сипло выдохнул Макс и обхватил парнишку за плечи, чтобы окончательно увериться в том, что это не зыбкий призрак.

Накс слабо застонал, силясь сфокусировать туманный взгляд. Узнал не сразу, но узнал, и задрожал, всем телом подался вперёд, вцепился в Макса, сминая окровавленными руками его куртку; попытался что-то сказать, но с покрытых багровой коркой губ срывался только хрип.

— Не надо говорить. Ничего не надо. Я сейчас. Сделаю что-нибудь. Подожди.

Макс попытался оторвать от себя его судорожно сжатые пальцы, чтобы осмотреть повреждения Накса. Глаза лихорадочно метались от одного ранения к другому. Их было так много, и Макс с каждой секундой понимал, что всё бесполезно: смотри, не смотри — он не в силах помочь. Судьба снова посмеялась над ним, заставив в очередной раз наблюдать за предсмертными муками человека, успевшего поселиться в его сердце.

Макс сжал руку Накса, провёл ладонью по его голове, очертил пальцами щёку. Мысли загнанно метались в его голове, но он понимал одно — что не хочет, чтобы Накс продолжал страдать. Самое большее и самое верное, что он мог сейчас сделать — подарить ему смерть.

— Сейчас всё пройдёт, — произнёс Макс, заглядывая в подёрнутые болью глаза, и достал из-за пояса браунинг.

Накс проследил взглядом его движение, кивнул и прикрыл веки. Судорожно выдохнул, когда холодное дуло коснулось лба.

— Я м-мог бы п-п-помочь, — раздалось за спиной Макса.

Он резко развернулся и не раздумывая выстрелил. Пуля прошла в сантиметре от уха биомеханика Цитадели и засела в песчаной глыбе, в тени которой тот скрывался.

«Чёртов живучий таракан», - пронеслось в голове Макса. Он продолжал держать незваного гостя на прицеле.

Макс успел отлично запомнить эту трусливую гниду, которая оставила ему на память автограф во всю спину. Он мечтал раскроить его плешивую башку, но не довелось. Макс был уверен, что эта падаль уже кормит воронов где-то на пустошах, а не слоняется в нескольких километрах от Цитадели. Одного он только не мог понять: как настолько утратил бдительность, что не почувствовал приближение потенциального врага.

— Я же с-с-сказал, что могу по-по-помочь, туша тупая! — выкрикнул биомеханик, растирая ухо.

— Помочь?

Макс смотрел на него с презрительным недоверием и размышлял, какую конечность ему прострелить первой.

— Т-ты же хочешь, чтобы этот б-боец выжил, верно? — проблеял биомеханик, кивая, на скорчившегося на земле Накса.

— Ты можешь что-то сделать?

— Не смогу, если мы п-п-продолжим болтать, — осклабился тот, обнажая гнилые зубы.

Макс жестом подозвал его, не опуская ствол.

— Делай, — кивнул он в сторону Накса.

— У меня есть у-условие!

Макс не говоря ни слова, выстрелил тому под ноги и выжидательно склонил голову чуть на бок. Биомеханик вздрогнул, но через мгновение нагло выдал:

— Хочешь, чтобы он п-продолжал подыхать? Ему, возможно, осталось всего не-несколько минут.

Макс взглянул на хрипящего Накса, губы которого окрасились свежей кровью, нахмурился и, вновь повернувшись к биомеханику, вопросительно кивнул.

— Цитадель. Я хочу ве-вернуться туда. Живым! — незамедлительно выдал тот.

— Спасёшь его — вернёшься, — ответил Макс, скрипнув зубами.

Биомеханик довольно оскалился, вытащил из многочисленных мелких карманов нужные инструменты и принялся за работу.

— Эй, туша, а т-ты вообще в курсе, что да-даже если пацанчик выживет, в чём я с-с-совсем не уверен, его в ближайший месяц или д-два прикончит опухоль. Она ж у него сама по с-себе не рассосалась.

— Заткнись, — устало отмахнулся Макс.

Он не мог об этом думать, только не сейчас. Ему хотелось удержать это мгновение, когда истерзанная, загнанная в самый дальний угол души надежда робко зашевелилась, подавая признаки жизни. Сердце гулко ухало в груди, отмеряя секунды.

— Се-сейчас орать будет. Держи его, туша, чтобы не бы-бы-брыкался…

***

Слабый свет фар разгонял темноту лишь на какой-то метр впереди автомобиля, но тот, кто был за рулём, отлично знал дорогу.

— М-может всё-таки отстегнёшь меня, а? — повернувшись, в очередной раз проныл биомеханик и нарочно громко звякнул цепью, которая не давала ему отпустить руль. — Руки за-затекли.

— За дорогой смотри, — буркнул Макс и поближе подтянул к себе тёплое тело Накса, который наконец забылся тревожным сном.

Их снова связывала вместе тонкая трубка, по которой горячим, алым потоком струилась жизнь, перетекая в Накса.

Макс прижался щекой к его затылку и одними губами прошептал: «Только живи».


End file.
